1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a pad mechanism capable of adjusting height thereof and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since portable electronic devices are getting popular recently, portable electronic devices increasingly change in practicality and functionality. Appearance of the portable electronic devices is progressed to thin and aesthetic to meet the customer's demands. In aspect of mechanical design of the portable electronic devices, a pad disposed on a bottom of the portable electronic device is for boosting the portable electronic device to prevent the bottom of the portable electronic device from wearing, and to enlarge a gap between the portable electronic device and a supporting surface so as to improve convection under the portable electronic device, such that heat-dissipating efficiency of the portable electronic device is enhanced. Furthermore, the pad mechanism can adjust a tilting angle of a keyboard of the portable electronic device and increase a height of a display to reduce loading of a user's shoulders and neck while typing, so as to conform to the ergonomic design, such that the user can operate the notebook computer comfortably. Conventional pad mechanisms are mainly divided into two categories. One category is to attach a pad component to a bottom of a host of the portable electronic device. The drawback of the above-mentioned manner is that a height thereof is not adjustable. Assembly tolerances when assembling the pad component and the portable electronic device or wearing after the pad component has been used for a period will cause the portable electronic device to tilt when it is placed on the supporting surface. Or even when the portable electronic device is placed on an uneven supporting surface, it is necessary to use an auxiliary for boosting a housing of the portable electronic device to an appropriate height. The other category is to install the pad mechanism onto a supporting mechanism capable of adjusting height thereof so as to adjust the height of the pad mechanism according to the customer's demands. However, there are lots of mechanisms, such as a screw adjusting mechanism, a magnetic mechanism, a gear adjusting mechanism and so on, applied for the conventional supporting mechanism, such that the above-mentioned mechanisms with large volume occupy mechanical space and cause inconvenience for the user to carry. Accordingly, it is hard for the above-mentioned mechanisms to be fit in the portable electronic devices with a trend to thinness and aesthetic.